Data centers include computer and communication equipment stacked in a chassis. For cooling purposes, computer and communication equipment draws air from the surrounding environment into the equipment at one side and exhausts the air out of the equipment at another side. The airflow direction for the chassis may, for example, be front to back. Some computer and communication equipment such as, for example, aggregation switches (e.g., top-of-rack switches) and line cards includes a plurality of I/O connectors (e.g., RF45 connectors or SFP connectors) that occupy a substantial portion of the front of the computer and communication equipment. This leaves the available surface area around the I/O connectors for vent holes through which cooling air flows into the computer and communication equipment. If the vent holes are made too large or are positioned too close together within the available surface area on the front of the computer and communication equipment, electromagnetic interference and structural strength issues may arise.